


April in Paris

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Aged up to 16-17, F/M, Fluff, I'll probably add more tags as I go, Identity Reveal, POV switches between Adrien and Marinette mostly, exasperation and friends (specifically Alya and Nino), i live for their banter out of the suits, prompts will be connected, they be flirting (even before they find out the other's identity), this baby can contain so much humor, title is based off of a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: A couple years have passed since Adrien and Marinette have met. Things are bound to change, whether it be the growing feelings of an oblivious model or the newfound confidence of an upcoming designer. Despite it all, these two teens are destined to find true love.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	April in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Poisson D'Avril (Happy April Fools)!! By far, this is my favorite prompt. I live to joke and mess around with people so I had a blast writing this one :3c

Adrien cackled as he just finished putting the final touches in his plan.

“Tomorrow is Poisson d’Avril, Plagg,” he said with a wide grin. Putting the black marker down, he glanced over at his kwami who was observing him proudly from his seat on Adrien’s pillow. “This is the second to last year of lycée, I need to make the most of my favorite day.” 

Plagg nestled down into the soft cushion, purring with content. Green eyes glowed with mischief. “I thought I smelled something fishy.” He sported a toothy smile, “Make me proud, kid.”

The next morning, Adrien walked into the classroom, going about his daily routine of sitting next to Nino and giving him a fistbump with his left fist. 

Of course when they did so, the mark on Adrien’s arm caught Nino’s eye.

“Dude, what is that?” He grabbed the appendage, which was also wrapped in a clear, adhesive bandage, and peered closer. Mouth dropping open, he whipped his head up. “Did you get a  _ tattoo? _ ”

A shit-eating grin was enough of an answer.

“Adrien!” Nino gasped, “your pops is going to  _ kill _ you!”

Waving his free hand in the air with indifference, Adrien chuckled, “Nah, it will be fine.” Perking up, he pointed to the mark. “Anyway, look! It’s a paw print because I’m a  _ southpaw _ ,” with this, he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Technically you’re ambidextrous,” Nino deadpanned, not at all affected by the pun.

“Eh, details,” Adrien shrugged it off. 

Just then, Alya and Marinette walked through the door. Adrien immediately straightened in his seat and without realizing, watched Marinette with a softness in his eyes. 

Nino shook his head at his still oblivious best friend.  _ Will this unknown pining ever end? _ he wondered, putting his headphones on and keeping the music on low. 

“Marinette!” Adrien called out excitedly, as both the girls sat down behind them. Turning in his seat, he looked up at her expectantly and showed off his arm. “Isn’t my new tattoo  _ pawsome _ ?”

She blinked, took a closer look, then an understanding crossed her face causing her to snort. “I see what’s happening here.” Smiling, she leaned near him to whisper in his ear, “I won’t tell anyone about the fake tattoo prank, promise.” Sitting back, she crossed her arms over her chest in smug satisfaction while he watched her in surprise. 

Recovering quickly, Adrien smirked. “Clever girl,” he mumbled.

“Could you two stop flirting for like, two seconds, I want to see it,” Alya butt in, and admired the artwork. Marinette broke her confident composure and her face exploded in a blush while Adrien spluttered. “Not bad, Sunshine. Looks like something Chat Noir would do, honestly.”

After coughing to clear his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “His jokes are inspirational and funny, so you could say I followed in his shoes.”

“Mhmm…,” Alya hummed, her glasses glinting in the light. “Just another reason for us to call you our  _ everyday Chat Noir _ .”

Marinette snickered behind her hand as Adrien groaned. “Come ooonn. Ever since Marinette declared that a year ago after I ended up saving her from a collapsing building, that’s all you ever call me now.” 

“That’s not a bad thing,” Marinette sobered suddenly, absentmindedly stroking the scar on her leg. Then she brightened back up. “You’re our own everyday hero with a shitty sense of humor so it makes sense.”

Adrien burst out laughing. “Hey!” 

The girls giggled when the bell chose to ring, signalling the start of class.

When lunch time rolled around, Adrien eagerly sat down with his three closest friends at a picnic table outside their school. Marinette, Nino, and Alya pulled out their lunches, unaware of what was about to unfold in front of them. 

With the absolute, utmost confidence, Adrien removed a mayonnaise jar from his bag, accompanied by a spoon and a huge brown bottle of chocolate syrup.

Nino was the first to notice, seeing as he sat right across from him. He paused mid bite, the sandwich becoming indented with his now horrified grip while he stared. Alya did a double take next to him, not noticing the lid popping off of her container and Marinette put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder in concern.

“Adrien,” she said calmly, “what are you doing?”

“Eating lunch!” he replied enthusiastically, unscrewing the lid of the mayonnaise jar and scooping out a heaping mound of white paste. Not wasting any time, he shoveled the scoopful into his mouth.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Nino gagged, a hand over his mouth and looking as green as the lettuce on his plate.

Humming in satisfaction, Adrien swallowed and reached for the bottle of chocolate. “It’s alright Nino, I’ll just wash it down with this,” unscrewing the cap, he began guzzling the contents of the container, maintaining eye contact with his best friend. 

Nino made a heaving noise and ran for the trash can a few feet away, while Alya hadn’t moved from her frozen state. Marinette furrowed her brows and scooped up a bit of the paste from the mayonnaise jar with her index finger, taking an experimental lick. Astonishment flickered across her face. 

“This is vanilla pudding….” she murmured, shaking her head at the absurdity of his joke. Snatching the syrup bottle out of his hand, she took a swig out of it. “Chocolate milk,” she chuckled, ignoring Adrien’s flustered face from thinking about them sharing an indirect kiss.

He willed those pesky thoughts away, looking over to Alya in concern. “You okay over there?”

Jerking to attention, Alya came back to her senses. “I’m sorry I must have blacked out. What just happened?” 

“Adrien pranked you guys with vanilla pudding and chocolate milk,” Marinette rolled her eyes, clicking her tongue. She shoved his arm with enough force to nearly knock him off the bench. “You’re so mean.”

Putting down his spoon, he bumped his shoulder with hers, returning the favor. “That’s what this day is all about, Mari. Pranks.”

She narrowed her eyes, challenging him. “Oh? You still have yet to catch me off guard Agreste.”

The two were practically nose to nose, in the middle of a silent staring battle when Nino stumbled back over, plopping into his seat. He glanced at Alya. 

“I take it that wasn’t actually what I thought it was,” he sighed and rubbed his face.

“Yep,” Alya confirmed, snapping discreet photos of the pair in front of them.

Adrien hummed as he pulled away, keeping his gaze on her, oblivious to their other two friends. “I’m sure I’ll get you sometime today. You better watch your back.”

“Oh it’s on!” Marinette replied confidently, turning to eat her quiche. 

He chuckled lowly, planning his next move while he ate the rest of the pudding.

It was the end of the school day when Marinette reached the bottom of the school steps, about to head home. 

“Marinette! Wait up!” Adrien called after her.

She turned around, curious, and observed as he bounced up to her. Setting a gentle hand onto her upper back, the distance between them shrunk as he whispered in her ear, “Poisson d’Avril.” Pulling back, he looked extremely satisfied. 

Blinking herself out of a slight daze, she furrowed her brows soon after, wondering what ridiculous joke he was up to now. Then it dawned on her. Eyes widening, she lashed out to grab at him as he danced out of her reach and sprinted to the vehicle parked at the curb.

“YOU-!” Marinette pointed at him while he laughed joyfully, getting into his car.

“I told you to watch your back! Literally!” Adrien ducked into the car with a wide smile.

Huffing, Marinette watched as the car drove away then reached around to take the paper fish off of her back. She giggled at the simple drawing, with the words, ‘You’ve been o-fish-ially pranked ;),' scribbled in neat handwriting across the scales. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The pranks Adrien pulled were ones I've actually done to people. Their faces were priceless!!  
> Also, by writing this fic, it lead me to learn about how French people really do stick a fish on your back as a prank xD. The more you know!


End file.
